


Heroes

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble AU, John, Sherlock, des superpouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Tout (ou presque) à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

Il s'en était rendu compte pendant la guerre, bien évidemment. Dire qu'il l'avait toujours su ne serait pas tout à fait exact, mais quelque part il devait s'en douter, ou l'espérer, sans quoi pourquoi avoir posé ses mains sur ce soldat ?

Et voilà, il faisait donc parti des heureux élus. Les « héros de notre temps », certains les appelaient. D'après les informations, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Supers-pouvoirs, rien que ça. Certains prenaient même des noms de codes, mais John avait décidé de se contenter de son statut de docteur. Il ne comptait même pas l'afficher sur sa plaque, à son retour. Qui savait si ce serait permanent. Et puis, il ne le maîtrisait pas tant que cela.

A son retour, il avait fallu lui trouver un logement. On le présenta bientôt à quelqu'un qui, lui assurait-on, était comme lui. Sauf que John ne savait pas dire si c'était réellement un super-pouvoir, ou juste une intelligence hors du commun. Bien sûr, il finit par l'apprendre, après avoir tourné autour du pot un bout de temps.

Une chose était certaine : son nouveau colocataire menait une vie trépidante. Détective consultant, il assistait régulièrement la police, en particulier l'inspecteur Lestrade – d'après Sherlock, ce dernier avait hérité, en guise de super pouvoir, d'une extrême bêtise. Evidemment, John se retrouva bientôt embarqué dans toutes ces affaires.

Et il y avait le frère. Mycroft. Assez inquiétant, et avec le pouvoir de contrôler les caméras de surveillances – et de visualiser leur contenu. De quoi vous rendre parano...

* * *  


  
Bien sûr, les blogs de « héros » étaient désormais courants sur la toile. Y compris de « super-héros », ceux dont les pouvoirs leur permettaient régulièrement de sauver quelques vies. John ne se considérait pas comme faisant partie de ces derniers. Sherlock... il n'était pas sûr. En revanche, il était certain que Sherlock détesterait ce qualificatif. Complètement erroné, en outre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, John avait décidé de continuer de remplir son propre blog, malgré le mépris affiché de son colocataire pour la chose.

* * *  


  
« Science, tout n'est que science. »

Sherlock ne croyait pas en la magie. Et il était certain de trouver une explication à l'apparition des « héros ». A vrai dire, John lui-même ne doutait pas qu'il la trouverait, même s'il devait consacrer sa vie à ce mystère, sans doute l'un des plus grands qu'il ait eut à affronter.

En attendant, il restait toujours ses affaires.

Après tout, les supers-pouvoirs n'avaient pas créés que des « héros ». « Tellement prévisible », avait soupiré Sherlock lors de leur premier cas de ce genre...


End file.
